<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bet by TheManOfManyFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790525">The Bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheManOfManyFandoms'>TheManOfManyFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cul-De-Sac Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Oblivious Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Oblivious GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheManOfManyFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody can figure out whether or not Dream and George are dating. So they bet on it. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cul-De-Sac Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ayo! Do ya’ll need healing from Tommy’s stream today? Read this short little thing, then.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dream was nineteen and George was twenty-two, the older man moved into the house, with Dream and his brothers. The only problem was: none of their friends could figure out whether they were dating, or just friends. Sapnap, Dream’s younger brother, claimed to know, but nobody believed him. He had, after all, would have died on the hill that Bad and Skeppy weren’t dating, until they told everyone that they were.</p><p>So, of course, they resolved the issue, by placing bets. Unbeknownst to Dream and George, the majority of the cul-de-sac was in on the bet. Sapnap and Bad both bet that they were dating, though Ant and Skeppy didn’t agree. Their neighbors, Philza Minecraft’s kids, all participated in the betting pool (not that they admitted it to Phil). Techno was adamant that Dream and George were just friends, but Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo insisted that they were dating.</p><p>When asked for a comment, the fifteen year old Tubbo responded with a dumbfounded, “Wait, we weren’t supposed to know that they’re dating?” Tubbo, so far, had a perfect record, for sleuthing out hidden couples. This may, or may not, have been Tommy’s sole reason for his bet.</p><p>Wilbur’s reasoning was a deadpanned, “I mean, have you seen them interact? Like... literally ever?”</p><p>Techno’s response was an equally deadpanned, “They act like you and Niki. You and Niki are just friends, therefore, they are probably just friends.”</p><p>Wilbur merely shook his head sagely, “I’m never wrong, Technoblade, I’m never wrong.”</p><p>“Just yesterday you said that dolphins are fish,” Technoblade raised his eyebrows.</p><p>”A simple mistake! One that anybody might make!” Wilbur said, glaring.</p><p>”But... you admit that you were wrong?” Technoblade smirked.</p><p>”Well, maybe dolphins <em>should </em>be fish! They act like them!” Wilbur argued.</p><p>”Admit it. You’re wrong all the time and Dream and George aren’t dating,” Technoblade walked away before Wilbur could start shouting.</p><p>Eret and Fundy both declined to place a bet, though Niki privately admitted that she suspected them to be dating. “C’mon, Fundy, go ahead and bet,” Sapnap pressed, a smirk on his face.</p><p>”No! I don’t want to!” The nearly-eighteen year old shook his head adamantly.</p><p>”And why’s that?” Sapnap said teasingly, “Is it becau-“</p><p>”Shut!” Fundy snapped, “Shut your lying mouth.”</p><p>”<em>Fundy</em>,” Sapnap pouted, “You don’t even know what I was going to say.”</p><p>Fundy glared, “You and I both know what you were gonna say.”</p><p>”Well... we can’t be sure, until you let me finish, right?” Sapnap said, with a big, innocent smile.</p><p>”Fucking hell,” Fundy breathed, “Okay, finish your damn sentence.”</p><p>”It’s because you have a crush on Dream,” Sapnap concluded triumphantly. </p><p>The rest of the neighborhood was mildly confused, as to why Sapnap could be seen laughing hysterically, as he was chased down the street, by an outraged Fundy. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>In the end, the poor soul who discovered the truth, was Tommy. He had gone over to Dream’s house, to return a video game he had borrowed, and stumbled across a truly traumatizing scene. Traumatizing, at least, for a fourteen year old. </p><p>The other four residents of the household were out and there, in plain sight, was Dream and George making out on the living room couch. Tommy let out a high-pitched scream, as if he were being murdered, and booked it back out of the house, before they could even apologize.</p><p>”Tommy? What’s wrong?” Wilbur looked up from his guitar, as Tommy came crashing into the house, panting.</p><p>”They- they- <em>ew</em>,” Tommy screeched.</p><p>”Sorry, what was that?” Wilbur asked, lips twitching.</p><p>”Those absolute <em>fuckers</em>,” Tommy grumbled, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>”What about ‘em?” Wilbur pressed.</p><p>”They were just- just <em>kissing</em>, Wilby, in broad, fucking daylight,” Tommy stuck his tongue out, in disgust.</p><p>Wilbur burst out laughing, sliding out of his chair, in the process. “You’re a traitor, Wilbur,” Tommy accused furiously. Wilbur only laughed harder.</p><p>Tommy labeled that moment as his ‘defining childhood trauma’, but he never refused the thirty dollars that came with winning the bet. So, who <em>really </em>won, in the end? Tommy liked to think that he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed! Kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated!</p><p>Also!! If anyone wants to request a one-shot for this series, go right ahead! I’d love to get some extra ideas! &lt;3</p><p>SPOILER WARNING FOR TOMMY’S MAR. 1 STREAM AHEAD:</p><p> </p><p>I genuinely can’t wait for Tommy, Wilbur, and Schlatt to get resurrected in canon. I’m excited :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>